


Better Than Expected

by Fandom_Trash_Sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Father!Dean, NonBinary!Reader, Other, Uncle!Sam, son!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Sammy/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Sammy
Summary: Imagine talking back to Dean, your father, for the first time.





	Better Than Expected

_**Imagine being Dean's daughter/son and talking back to him for the first time.** _

_________________________

"Dad, I knoooow." You groan, sitting on the couch of a cheap motel while looking at the ceiling.

"Obviously not! Because you went right out there and did exactly what I said _not_ to do!" Dean yells, sounding like he's putting stuff away.

Dean, your dad, had told you not to follow with them on the hunt. Except, of course you did anyway. However, even though you knew it was against what your dad had said, it honestly saved their lives.

"Well, maybe I wasn't supposed to go, but I sure as hell did anyway, and look at the outcome, you and Uncle Sam are _alive!_ " You yell, standing up from your seat, sending a glare towards your dad.

Normally, you'd respond to his yelling with the usual, "yes sir", "no sir", "I was unaware sir". So when Sam literally chokes on his drink at your comment, you know you hit a nerve.

"What did you say?" Dean asks, daring you to speak again.

With a smirk, and a glare, "I said,I wasn't supposed to go, but I did. And because of _my_ choice, you two are alive. You have no right to punish me for keeping you alive." you say, taking a deep breath afterwards.

You know it's disrespectful to say, but fuck it, who cares? Sometimes respect needs to be put to the side. You know it's rude and childish, but goddamnit, you deserve to be listened to.

"I have just as much right as any to speak." You finish, unclenching your hands from fists.

"Okay." Dean says after a moment.

You can't deny that you're shocked. You've never even dared to talk back to him, and now it's just, this?

"Okay?" You question.

"Okay. You're capable of handling yourself. You're capable of making your own decisions. I do expect you to still listen to your _father,_ but this time, okay." Dean finished, no longer looking _too_ angry.

"Thanks, dad." You mumble, glad he's on your side.

That went better than expected. Huh.

_________________________

_ Idk. _

_ Love me. _

_ Requests open <3 _

_ ~FandomTrashSammy _

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Supernatural oneshot on A03. Feel free to request characters in the comments, I do smuuttt c;


End file.
